Capturing
by Hikari Alizz
Summary: He went to Germany to be the best goalkeeper. He trained with the best striker in Germany, one of the best in the world. Years passed by and he learnt that not only a ball could be captured. One-Shot yaoi featuring Genzo x Karl.


**A/N:** Okay, before you read, let me say just something. I really wasn't intending to write about these two. They're my current favourite pairing and I don't really like when I read them OOC, so at least I hope I didn't do that mistake. I wasn't going to write about them because since they're my favourite, it sometimes feels stressful to try and make it perfect. But I had to write something since I read everything I found around about them and it was starting to distract me from another fic I'm writing.

Okay, enough of talks now, I wrote this to hopefully get my mind in peace, so it has no plot; it's just a story that started out in my mind around 5am. Hope you enjoy my night thoughts at least.

* * *

******Capturing**  


**Genzo's POV**

The air that was different from what I'm used to signalled my new start. In Japan I always fought to be the best goalkeeper with the legend that no one could score against me if he shoots outside the penalty area. Now I'm Germany and I know it's going to be very different. But I'll still try my best to keep this legend and I'll still fight to be the best goalkeeper. This is my new start.

After a little rest, Mikami showed me around in Hamburg. I was fascinated; I already started to feel at home. What followed was going to Hamburg SV training grounds. They were divided according to age. There was no training organized for the morning but we had to go to talk to someone. It was there I saw him; alone in the training ground, shooting with all his might. Woah, I never saw such a strong shoot before.

"Genzo! Let's move, this afternoon we have the first training at four," Mikami grabbed back my attention. On our way home I was still thinking about that guy. For some reason he reminded me of Tsubasa. I was looking forward to meet him, to try and capture his shoot.

At three I was already out of house. Mikami was busy with some more meetings, so I left alone hoping I won't get lost. I managed to catch a taxi which took me directly to the training grounds. And there he was, again. For some reason I was starting to feel a little intimidated, but then I got back to myself. What the hell, I'm the best goalkeeper in Japan! I moved forward with a confident air and he stopped shooting.

"You're the new goalkeeper," he said without even turning around to face me. It wasn't a question, he just pointed it out. I turned around him so I could face him; his attitude was already starting to get on my nerves.

"And you won't score against me outside the penalty area," I stated, with a little arrogance. Now, that's me! He looked at me for the first time and I noticed his ice-blue eyes. He didn't reply; he took a ball and positioned it outside the penalty area. I accepted the challenge. That's when I realized that to be the best goalkeeper here, I need to first catch his shoots. Needless to say that on first try I couldn't even catch one.

"Isn't it enough, Wakabayashi?" he said after his 10th shoot. Not even one!

"How do you know my name?" I replied, scowling.

"My name is Schneider, Karl-Heinz Schneider," he said, ignoring my question. Our conversation was cut there, because the others started to arrive.

* * *

It's been a week I arrived in Hamburg, every morning at nine and every afternoon at four I had training. But for both of them I always went an hour earlier and Karl was always there, training. I was wondering at what hour he arrives, unless he stays there all the time. But I didn't dare to ask him. We hardly talked, unless it was about football. When I arrive he waits for me till I get in the goalpost and starts to shoot what I learnt it's named the fire shot. I didn't need to ask him to train me, which I'm glad. Till now, I still didn't catch any shoot, but I improved. I'm getting closer and yesterday I even touched the ball a little.

He heard me coming and stopped shooting. I hurried to the goalpost and got in position. There, I felt it. This day I could do it. First shoot... goal; I guessed the direction of the ball, but I was too late. Second shoot... goal; this time I touched it. Karl looked impassive as he always did. Third shoot... yes, I can do it! I jumped at the right direction, extended both my arms and there... there I managed to capture it. The impact of the ball with my palms made my arms throb, but I ignored it. I did it!

I made sure I contained the happiness inside me and instead I showed a face which had painted on it a see-I-knew-I-could-do-it expression. I looked at him and he had a mixture of both surprise and indifference. Then surprise disappeared and with his usual blank voice he said;

"You know this is just the start, right?"

And we went on.

* * *

Months passed and the league started. We were currently positioned first. I made friends with Kaltz, a funny guy who's always carrying a toothpick in his mouth. I got to know that he's Karl's closest friend, but he told me that he doesn't know much about Karl outside the pitch, since he's very reserved. The two of us started to hang around after the first week. He showed me many places that I would've never got to see. Sometimes Karl joined us, but we hardly talk unless it's a discussion on football.

As I approached the training grounds this morning, I had a weird feeling. I wasn't hearing the usual ball hitting the net. There was total silence. Maybe he's resting, I thought. But I was wrong, he wasn't there. I started to train alone, expecting him to come and without even saluting pick the ball and start to shoot. But by nine everyone was there, apart from him. When the coach gathered us in the middle of the field to talk to us, I looked at Kaltz, who was besides me as always. He understood my look, but he shrugged. He didn't know either then. After the coach finished talking I finally asked:

"And Schneider?" Everyone looked at each other, looking perplexed. Karl was the captain of this team, the guys adore him. I have to admit, he's an amazing leader. I was right on the first day, when I thought that he looked like Tsubasa.

"Schneider... might come later. He didn't notice us about his absence," the coach replied, looking himself unsure. I didn't like this at all. Karl coming late? But if he always was at least an hour here before training! Maybe he's sick... Though I think he would've gave a notice if he was sick. I think that something happened to him... But why the hell am I worrying? He doesn't even talk to me...

The morning training ended and Karl didn't come. Everyone left by now, but for some reason I stayed here. I went to buy something to eat and drink, and sat on the bench. I decided to stay here all afternoon even though I still didn't understand why I'm worrying. I was thinking that finally I might get to know at what time he arrives. But I was wrong. Even the afternoon training passed and he wasn't seen.

I decided to walk around Hamburg after training, though I was very tired since I skipped my midday nap. Suddenly I remembered a place where I went twice with Kaltz and on both occasions there we met Karl. I remember it was a quiet place, somewhere you can go if you need to escape from the whole world. Without thinking twice, I started walking fast to that place. This time I was right, he was there.

He was sitting on a bench, looking at the sky. For the first time in my life I saw an expression which he doesn't usually have on pitch; he looked distraught. I don't know what type of expression I had painted on my face, I don't know what I was feeling seeing him like that. I remained standing there, unable to move, until he realized I was there. He looked surprised. After a minute of silence where we kept staring at each other, he finally composed himself and so I was finally able to move. I sat next to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. His voice was impassive as usual with a hint of disbelief.

"Looking for you," I replied calmly.

"For what reason?" he asked, not sounding surprised at all.

"I should be the one making questions," I stated. He looked at me, as he invited me to go on. "Why didn't you come to training?"

Five minutes passed and he didn't reply. I glanced at him and he was expressionless. I sighed. Why is it so difficult talking to him? I decided to look at him while I make the next question but his face now didn't look expressionless. He looked... sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not caring to hide my worry. Fine, I'm worrying, ok?

"Why should I tell you?" Karl asked back, without looking at me.

"Because I'm the only one who's here now," I said. I didn't think that it would work, but that seemed to convince him. I wouldn't say that he started to trust me completely, but this is how our friendship outside the football ground started.

"I... I have problems with my family," he started. I looked at him attentively, while he looked forward. He looked so fragile right now, the total opposite of how he is on pitch. "My parents... they have problems. They rarely talk to each other anymore and... And... I think dad is thinking about leaving our house. I talked to him today and..."

Karl never continued this sentence. He was gripping a necklace which I noticed he wears everyday. I didn't know what to say, so instead of words I offered a pat on his shoulder. I stayed with him till late, though we hardly talked. But I knew that from this day on, the silence between us changed its meaning. Before it was a heavy silence, the one you have when you're with someone you hardly know. It makes you uncomfortable. Now the silence is an understanding one. It's the one you have with someone you're close with, so close that you don't mind being silent. You can talk whenever you feel like talking.

I'm not saying that suddenly I've become close with Karl; he hardly knows anything about me and I guess I don't know much about him yet. But something changed. When the sun set he stood up and looked at me. Now he looked calm and I felt relieved.

"We should leave now," he said. I stood up too and as we were walking I had no problems in talking to him.

"Are you coming to training tomorrow?" I asked when we were about to part ways. He smiled slightly and nodded, and that's what convinced me that now I can finally ask him; "Tell me; at what time do you arrive at the training grounds?"

His smile broadened as he replied, "I wake up at six, eat breakfast while I prepare some food and jog to the training grounds. I usually arrive after seven. I stay there in the afternoon, I like eating on the football pitch. I start training just before you arrive."

I was amazed. When the thought that he stays in training grounds all the time passed from my mind, I didn't think it was possible.

"Did you ever think about sleeping there too?" I asked and he laughed. No doubt, looks like he did.

"Football is my life; it's what keeps me going. It's what I'm living for. I want to be the best in the world," he said and I noticed how his eyes were sparkling.

"You definitely look like him," I said smiling and shaking my head. He looked at me confused, so I continued; "Tsubasa, he's a Japanese boy I played against and then we were in the same team. Together we won the National Championship. He's the best player from Japan and he wants to be the best in the world too. You two are very similar."

What he said next surprised me, I didn't expect it from him; "You'll tell me more about him and others next time."

Why I didn't expect it? I don't know. After all today something changed, no? But till now I always thought Karl didn't care about others around him, yet he's interested.

"Ah, Wakabayashi. Please, keep what I told you before to yourself. No one knows about it," he told me before waving and turning around. After all, he's nice. Maybe... Maybe, we could become friends. The following day when I arrived at the training grounds he was there. Like usual he stopped shooting but today he turned around and waved.

I smiled at him and shouted; "morning, Karl!"

* * *

Three years passed and since then nothing changed. We continued to train together an hour before the actual training. We won everything with Hamburg SV. I was the best goalkeeper; no one scored against me outside the penalty area and Hamburg SV had the best defence in the league. Karl was definitely the best striker; he won the top-scorer trophy and most of the goals scored by our team were either his own or thanks to his assists. Kaltz was also an important player in our team; he works a lot in the midfield.

We even continued to train in the summer breaks, when the league is over and everyone is in holidays. Sometimes Kaltz joined us during our personal training too during the summer. But most of the time he preferred to joined us when we hang around. You could say that we three became inseparable.

I felt very happy to be here. Not only I found a great team with whom I won everything I could and I improved as much as I could, but I also found two great friends. Though as time passed and we started to grow, I started to notice that the relationship with my two friends was different. With Kaltz I felt I really had a great friend; we hang around and laugh. I really looked forward to spend time with him and when we part, I smile thinking how fun we had.

But with Karl it's different. He's able to change my mood completely, both in happiness and sadness. Maybe it's because we became very close. He continued to tell me about his parents and I told him about mine too. The first time I realized how much he can affect my mood was a few months after the start of our third season together.

_After the first season, Karl never missed training. But today he was missing once again. This time I didn't wait for the afternoon training session; after the morning session I went directly to the place I found him 2 years ago. He was there, his face in his hands. His hair was messed up and he was wearing an old t-shirt and trousers. _

"_Karl..." I said softly. It was shocking seeing him like this again. No, this time it was even worse._

"_He left..." he muttered. He didn't need to say anything else, I knew what he meant. His father left his house. It's been 2 years since he talked to his father about it. Karl was hoping that his father thought about it and changed idea. He was hoping that after all he was going to retry with his mother. But apparently his father was only waiting for the appropriate occasion to leave. Maybe he was waiting for Karl and his little sister, Marie, to grow up some more._

"_I'm sorry," it was the only thing I managed to say. I sat down next to him and looked at him. He still had his face in his hands._

"_Why... Why do parents fight? Why don't... they think...," his voice was breaking, unable to continue the rhetorical question. I stood up in front of him and without thinking I removed his hands from his face to confirm; he was crying. Impulsively I pulled him up so that he was standing in front of me. I let go of his hands to put mine in his hair and hugged him. He was crying quietly though every now and then I heard him sob, and with those sobs my heart started to oddly ache. _

_Fortunately he recovered after few minutes and we went to training together. On our way he told me; "don't you even try to tell someone about that!"_

_He was talking about crying, so I replied joking; "I don't need to say, your tears are still on my chest."_

_Karl punched my shoulder as he laughed lightly. His laugh reached my heart and at that moment it stopped aching._

The summer just began and I'm on the football ground resting while I remembered that. Karl and Kaltz went to buy something to eat, while I stayed behind mostly to let them talk alone. Karl decided to transfer to Bayern Munich; he was offered a professional contract. It's a great opportunity for him; he's only fifteen years old and already has the opportunity to play in the Bundesliga. Moreover Bayern Munich right now has one of the best teams in Europe.

Kaltz didn't take it very well, I'm not sure if this talk will help. Karl isn't willing to explain his reasons and unless you know him deep down, I don't think you will be able to understand. I don't know how I feel about him leaving; I still didn't think about it. Today could be the last time we train together, since tomorrow I'll be leaving to join Japan team. Soon the Junior Youth international tournament will begin. Japan played their first friendly against Hamburg, so I didn't join them yet. But now we have the permission to go with our national team.

"Shut up, shut up! I don't want to hear more. This is more than enough," I heard Kaltz shouting. In my mind I could even imagine Karl's impassive expression, as he shrugged. They entered the training pitch and as I thought Karl looked impassive while Kaltz was fuming.

"Seriously, Gen, what do you think about Karl's decision? You still didn't say anything about it." I thought about what I should say, since I don't even know what I think about it.

"I don't think it's a bad idea. After all it's his future, he has a great opportunity," I said, still thinking carefully on how to place my words.

"Yes I know but... Would you do the same?" he inquired.

"No." This, I was sure. Karl shrugged, just like I imagined him before, as he turned away from us and went to get a ball. I decided to change subject so I started to talk on the game we played yesterday against Japan.

* * *

The cool breeze hit my face as I sat in the hotel's balcony looking at the football ground which we played on few hours ago. We won it! I still couldn't believe it. Japan won the Junior Youth! I feel so proud, this means that in these three years I improved a lot and even the others did. We can really aim high. I really felt happy, thinking about this, yet...

I couldn't help but wonder how Karl is feeling. For him it was important too; for his German pride and also to aim for the best of the world. But he had also another hidden reason; his family. I saw his father and mother, together with his sister, at the stadium. He must've booked their seats so maybe that's why they were there together, but it must still have been so much emotional for Karl. It must have been really hard for him, not being able to win for them.

Why am I not feeling completely happy? Why are you always invading my thoughts, Karl? I sighed as I stood up and walked towards the door. I told my compatriots that I'll go a moment in my room because I had to get something, but actually I came here for no reason. Apart from feeling suddenly-

_Ring. Ring. _

Huh? Telephone? Who would call the ones who won the final? I mean, I shouldn't even be here. Don't they know we'll spend the night celebrating?

_Ring. Ring. _

Right, I should respond.

"Hello?" I said, as I took the handset in my hand.

"Genzo..." Karl.

It was Karl's voice! "Karl?" I asked to be certain.

"Yes... How come you aren't-," I didn't let him finish, he sounded fine but...

"How are you?" I asked him. I felt really glad that I came in this room. To think I came here because I was feeling weird while thinking of Karl. Destiny? My thoughts were interrupted.

"Not as good as you, surely, but I'm still very good. Can we meet? Though of course I guess you were celebrating so..." his voice trailed off. I didn't interrupt him only because I was still surprised.

"Sure!" I replied when I was back on earth. Then I added; "after all they'll spend the whole night celebrating, I need to get a little away from them."

"See you in the midway of our hotels," he said and I could hear a smile. I smiled too as I put the telephone down and flew down the stairs. The party for the winners was held at the hotel hall, so I tried to pass quickly to the door to remain unnoticed. Just as I opened the door I heard Tsubasa calling me.

"Hey, Wakabayashi! Where are you going?" he asked me as he drew closer.

"I'm... going for a walk," I replied, hoping it's enough.

"The feast isn't your favourite thing, eh?" he said as he passed by me and started to walk outside. I started to panic, I can't stay with him.

"Not yours, either," I replied with a small laugh, to hide my tension. Then I continued; "you're going somewhere? You know they'll realize the Captain is missing."

"Even if the goal keeper is missing they'll realize," he said with a smile. I closed my eyes and decided to tell him, after all he was the first close friend I ever had and I could still trust him.

"Tsubasa, I'm going to meet Karl," I sounded the opposite of how I was feeling at least.

"I knew it," he told me while smiling. I looked at him, feeling stunned, as he continued; "you two look pretty close."

I didn't know what he understood, but I felt the need to explain; "uhm yeah but I'm also very close with Kaltz too you know..."

He laughed sincerely as he sat on a bench. So that was his intention from the start. I was starting to feel stupid.

"You should go, Wakabayashi," he said as he nodded forward. "Don't worry, if someone finds me and asks about you, I'll tell them I sent you to get me a ball."

I couldn't help but laugh with him, as I started to jog towards a hardly visible Karl. I looked at him; he really looked fine, even better than before. I started to walk in a random direction and he followed me.

"What happened, Karl? You look... great," I pointed out.

"Is it so noticeable?" he asked smiling. "My parents..."

He stopped near a bench and sat down. I did the same, while I didn't take my eyes off of him. His ice-blue eyes were sparkling... They were beautiful. He looked at the sky, where the stars were shining brightly. I was still looking at him. I noticed that not only his eyes are so beautiful, but everything; his blond hair that looked so soft and his lips...

"They arranged, finally," he said, interrupting my thoughts. "They both came with Marie in the lockers after the presentation and told me that they'll try again. Not only that; dad was finally offered a good job opportunity, and guess what? Coach for Bayern Munich! He'll be my coach! My whole family will transfer to Munich; we'll be a family once again."

This was the second time I saw tears in his eyes, but this time they were tears of happiness. I finally felt total happiness too, like I should feel.

"I'm so happy for you, Karl," I said, smiling at him as he looked at me.

"I wanted to thank you, Genzo," the expression of his face suddenly changed. I couldn't decipher what he was feeling. "You helped me more than you could ever think. You're the closest person I have in my life and..."

He stopped there. I wanted to ask him to continue, but my throat felt as if I lost my voice. We were still looking at each other but I couldn't take it anymore, I broke our eye contact to look forward. I finally understood. What I feel towards Karl is different from what I feel towards Kaltz because I am attracted to Karl. I have a crush on my friend. I could feel his eyes still looking at me while I was realizing this.

"Karl..." I said softly, trying to look at him but still avoiding his eyes, "I think I should go back. Tsubasa told me he'll cover for me but still, you know... You'd be with your team if you won."

"I'm going to Munich, Wakabayashi," he said as he stood up. I'm not sure why he changed subject. I know he is going to Munich. He had the impassive tone he usually uses on pitch. I'm not sure if I was grateful or not for his change of tone. Then he added, softly; "I hope we maintain contact."

And he ran away. I'm not sure if I wanted to run after him or run away before he did. But what's done is done; I can't turn back in time. I realized something while I sat there alone; maybe I wasn't just attracted to him.

* * *

I looked at the couples around me and sighed. Three years have passed, yet my heart still aches for Karl. I tried to go out with girls after he left to Munich, but I felt empty every time I tried. I even tried to go out with guys since, well... Karl is a guy after all. But I felt disgusted when I tried. So I gave up and now I just try to distract myself from him by playing football. But I can't help it... I miss him a lot. I miss having someone to talk about everything, I miss his company, I miss his everyday shoots and I miss his beautiful eyes. We still talk by phone and mail, and sometimes we even meet, but that's so much different from passing so many hours together everyday.

Few days ago I saw him and he gave me the opportunity to go to Bayern Munich with him. But there are two reasons why I refused. One, which I gave to him; I am very grateful to Hamburg SV, they offered me a professional contract after the Junior Youth, I cannot leave them only because a greater team knocked on my door. Two, which is the actual reason; even though I miss him, it's better to stay away from him, now that I know that I love him. Being near him yet not being able to be as close as I want will hurt.

For some reason though I think he won't give up to the reason I gave him. I sighed again as I started to jog towards home.

* * *

The referee whistle indicated the end of the match. We drew again and once again it was the goal keeper fault. Yet our coach is keeping me on bench, because of that mistake against Bayern Munich. What did he pretend? That I'll defend so that the match ends in a draw? That I'll follow his stupid tactic to be happy for a draw? No. Never. Tsubasa thought me that I should never give up, not until the referee whistle. I somehow forgot that, until Karl during the match brought me back to my sense, scolding me for playing a defence tactic which didn't allow us to win. Karl... You helped me even when you were playing against me.

I was walking back home when I saw the familiar car parked in front of my house. I was tempted to run away but at the end I continued to walk towards my house. Without even greeting him I sat down on my doorstep. Karl got out of his car, took off his sunglasses to reveal his beautiful eyes and walked towards me.

"You didn't play again," he stated.

"Really? I didn't notice," I told him sarcastically. I looked everywhere but at him.

"Genzo, you know what you have to do," he told me. I lost count to how many times I heard this sentence, especially after playing against him. I can't stand it anymore; I'm going to ask him once and for all.

"Seriously Karl, seriously! Why do you care so much? What difference does it make to you whether I come to Bayern or not?" I finally asked him, as I stood up and looked at him with my black eyes, the question that was stuck in my mind for months. He looked taken aback and his breath was cut short. Then he composed himself, like he always does, and replied.

"I care because you're my friend. I also care because I'd like my team to have the best goalkeeper that is around," he sounded convincing, yet... Why was he taken aback before? I didn't reply, I was trying to understand why. So he continued; "and why are you refusing? The reason you gave me some months ago isn't acceptable anymore, you know? So why, will you tell me why?"

He sounded so insistent that I didn't think before replying, making me regret what I said; "because of you!"

"Me..." It wasn't a question, but I'm sure he didn't understand. Not even I understood. His ice-blue eyes widened while he looked stunned by what I just said. He didn't even try to calm himself like he usually does. I didn't know what to say. At this point I could only do two things; either lie, but I really didn't want to, or else tell him the truth. Or maybe...

"I can't tell you..." I muttered as I sat back on the doorstep, looking at my feet.

"Oh no, you will tell me! You have to tell me why. You have to tell me what I did wrong. Or I don't know, just tell me! I want to know the truth no matter what it is," he was saying while grabbed my hands and pulled me up so that I was standing in front of him.

I didn't think that the day that I will regret saying something would ever come, let alone regretting saying something twice in the same day.

"You want to know? You freakin' want to know? Well then, here's the truth. I'm in love with you!" Maybe I shouted it a little too much. Karl's expression was the same like the night of the final; undecipherable.

I was looking in his ice-blue eyes, trying to read deep down his soul. They looked so peaceful, so relaxed... So... Happy. I was so lost in them that I didn't notice that they were getting closer to mine and only when they started to close I realized what was happening. His lips were on mine while his hands where still grabbing mine though he loosened his grip. I closed my eyes and opened my lips, welcoming his tongue in a kiss full of passion. My right hand flew to his soft blond hair while his hand held my waist.

He broke the kiss to murmur; "well then, problem number two is resolved too. Will you come?"

I answered by restarting the kiss but once again he stopped it again. "By the way, I love you too. I always did. When you captured my shoot you were also able to capture my heart."

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Wah, over! I liked writing so I hope you liked reading. If there's any Genzo x Karl content to recommend me (fanfics, fanart, anything really!) please, do so. I need more things to fill my summer with!


End file.
